empty
by stachelchen
Summary: Einfach lesen. Die FF ist zu kurz, um den Inhalt hier näher zu erklären. Was das Genre betrifft, war ich auch nicht so ganz sicher. Es ist was trauriges, also hab ich einfach mal Drama als Genre genommen. Reviews sind erwünscht.


Der Wind rüttelte an den Jalousien. Er pfiff um die Hausecken und wirbelte die ersten herabgefallenen Blätter des beginnenden Herbstes umher. Schwere Regentropfen schlugen prasselnd gegen die Fenster.

Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen. Wo war er? Wieso herrschte mitten im Sommer ein solches Unwetter draußen? Er versuchte aufzustehen, jedoch fiel es ihm sehr schwer, nur seinen Oberkörper zu erheben. Er merkte, dass er zitterte. Es war kalt geworden. Er betrachtete nachdenklich seine Hände im halbdunklen Zimmer. Sie waren leichenblass und eiskalt. Sein Blick wanderte von den Händen weg in das Zimmer. Die Wände waren weiß, kein Bild hing an ihnen. Lediglich ein kleines, schmales Fenster und eine Tür mit einem kleinen Oberlicht, durch das spärliches Neonlicht flutete, füllten die Wände.

Langsam spürte er seine Füße wieder, die von der Decke unbedeckt geblieben waren, als er noch geschlafen hatte. Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war 6.30Uhr morgens. Er stand auf, spürte den kalten Laminatboden unter seinen Füßen. Suchend blickte er sich um, doch sah keine Sachen von sich herumliegen, geschweige denn einen Kleiderschrank. Er ging hinüber zu dem Fenster. Leicht überrascht stellte er fest, dass er noch seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt vom Tag zuvor anhatte. Wieso hatte er nicht im Pyjama geschlafen?

Er hob die Hand, um die Jalousie hochzuziehen. Von dem starken Wind war sie zum Teil zerbrochen. Durch die Löcher in ihr konnte er sehen, dass es draußen stockdunkel war. Vorsichtig zog er an dem Seil, das die Jalousie nach oben ziehen sollte. Es wurde kaum heller im Raum, während er langsam an der Kordel zog, . Wenig später blickte er in den mit schwarzen Wolken behangenen Himmel. Er sah auf die Straße hinab, ohne zu erwarten, irgendetwas zu sehen. Er sah keine Menschenseele. Nur tiefe, graue Pfützen, in die stetig schwere Regentropfen fielen.

Plötzlich nahm er Stimmen wahr, die vom Gang außerhalb der Tür zu kommen schienen. Gerade als er sich umgedreht hatte, hörte er einen sich im Schloss drehenden Schlüssel. Mitten im Raum stand er, als sich die Tür langsam öffnete. Das Gesicht seiner Großmutter erschien in dem grauen Türrahmen.

„Neville, mein Schatz? Du bist schon wach?"

Er nickte nur leicht und sah sie mit getrübtem Blick an. Ohne die Tür hinter sich geschlossen zu haben, ging sie langsam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Was war passiert, dass er sich trotz ihrer Gesellschaft so einsam fühlte?

„Sieh dich doch an, du hast gar keine Socken an den Füßen! Ist dir nicht kalt?"

Während sie in einer Reisetasche kramte, starrte er weiter an dieselbe Stelle des Türrahmens, wo zuvor ihr Gesicht erschienen war.

„Hier hast du ein paar Socken, du sollst dich nicht erkälten, mein Junge!"

Wortlos nahm er die Strümpfe entgegen und schlurfte zurück zu seinem Bett. Er setzte sich und zog sie an. Er hatte noch immer kalte Hände und Füße. Leer starrte er auf den Boden. Wo war er?

„Neville?"

Erschrocken von der Stimme seiner Großmutter kam er wieder zu sich. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, was ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Er fühlte sich unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Hilfesuchend richtete er seinen Blick in die Augen seiner Großmutter. Er sah Tränen in ihnen glänzen.

Er wollte aufstehen, doch sie ging auf ihn zu und hielt ihn mit zitternden Händen davon ab. „Bleib nur hier sitzen. Es ist besser so."

Sie kniete sich auf den Boden vor ihm und legte ihre eisigen Hände auf die seinen.

Und plötzlich wurde ihm alles wieder bewusst.

Es war der Geburtstag seiner Mutter gewesen. Er wollte sie im Krankenhaus besuchen. Als er mit seiner Großmutter angekommen war, herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Niemand konnte ihnen sagen, auf welchem Zimmer Frank und Alice Longbottom lagen. Niemand wusste, was mit ihnen passiert war. Und doch spürte er, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste. In dem Moment, in dem er das Foyer des St. Mungos betreten hatte, fühlte er sich unwohl.

„Hast du verstanden?"

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Ein schwaches „Was?", brachte er heraus.

„Bleib bitte hier, während ich dir etwas zu essen hole. Du hast doch sicher Hunger."

Sie nahm ihre Hände von den seinen. Ohne einen Einwand ließ er sie gehen. Doch er verspürte weder Hunger noch Durst. Er spürte eigentlich überhaupt nichts mehr. Nur noch Leere, die weder mit einem Glas Wasser noch mit einem Frühstücksbrötchen zu füllen war. Noch mit sonst irgendwelchen Worten. Was hatte er gesehen, als er das Zimmer seiner Eltern betreten hatte?

Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Alles, das er am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte, existierte nicht mehr in seinem Gedächtnis. Außer das, was gerade vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeigezogen war. Doch was danach war? Leere.

Wie lange er noch dort saß, wusste er nicht. Woran er dachte, wenn überhaupt, war ihm nicht bewusst. Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden; Zeit verging, doch wie viel, er sah nicht nach. Es spielte keine Rolle.

Irgendwann kam seine Großmutter wieder. Sie hielt ein kleines Tablett in den Händen. Das Glas Wasser darauf war halb leer. Das Tablett zitterte so sehr, dass das Wasser herausschwappte.

„Hier hast du was zum Frühstück, es ist zwar nicht viel. Aber mehr konnte ich nicht auftreiben."

Das Brötchen war vom Wasser durchweicht. Doch er würde es ohnehin nicht essen. Nichts konnte sie füllen.

„Bitte iss doch."

Er blickte ihn ihr tränenbedecktes Gesicht. Sie sah so verloren aus. So einsam. So leer.

Wie er.


End file.
